justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Chicken Payback
(DLC) |artist = (credited as A Band of Bees) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2004 |dlc = December 18, 2010 |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 3 |dg = |mode = Solo |pc = |gc = |pictos = 58 |dura = 3:13 (JD2/SP) 3:15 (Remake) |nowc = ChickenPayback |audio = |perf = }}"Chicken Payback" by (credited in-game as A Band of Bees) was featured on as a downloadable track but became unavailable for purchase following the shutdown of the Wii Shop Channel in January 2019. The song remains playable on . Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a male farmer. He has disheveled purple hair, and is wearing a pair of blue suspenders over an orange shirt, as well as a pair of orange Wellingtons. Background The routine takes place in what looks like a farm. There is a barn from Here Comes the Hotstepper in the distance. The coach seems to be dancing in front of a tree. Whenever "CHICKEN!" is sung, a few chickens appear. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Slowly raise your right hand with your left hand on your waist. Chickenpayback gm 1.png|All Gold Moves ChickenPayback gm 1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups features in the following Mashups: * I Like It * Maneater Captions appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *Farmer Swim *Farmer's Jig *Flying Farmer *Funky Farmer Trivia *In the remake the song was extended by 2 seconds. *In all the games featuring , the artists are credited as "A Band Of Bees", which is the name they're known as in the United States of America. *The chickens are the same as those in Here Comes the Hotstepper. *'' '' is tied with Bad Romance s Monsters Mashup, ''Circus'' s Show-Off Mashup and S.O.S for the earliest appearance of a Gold Move in a routine from the main franchise. It is the second pictogram in each, but Bad Romance s comes faster. *The coach s overalls are identical to Step by Step s. *The coach s left arm tends to glitch often, turning from white to purple. *By looking at the menu icon through the game files, four asterisks-like symbols at the corners can be seen. Gallery Game Files Chickenpayback cover online.png|'' '' Chickenpayback jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Chickenpayback jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Chickenpayback golden ava.png|Golden avatar Chickenpayback diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar chickenpayback pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Chickenpayback score background.png| scoring screen background In-Game Screenshots Chickenpayback jd2 menu.png|'' '' on the menu ChickenPayback_jd2_score.png| scoring screen ChickenPayback_jdsp_menu.png|'' '' on the menu Chickenpayback jdsp ready.png| ready screen Promotional Images Chickenpayback promo coach.png|Promotional coach Chickenpayback promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Others ChickenPayback_background.png|Background Videos Official Music Video Chicken payback Teasers Chicken Payback - Gameplay Teaser Gameplays Just Dance 2 "Chicken Payback" by The Bees - HQ Choreography Just Dance 2 - Extra Songs - Chicken Payback Extractions Chicken Payback - Just Dance Summer Party (Extraction) Chicken Payback - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation de:Chicken Payback Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Easy Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:DLCs Category:Songs in Just Dance: Summer Party Category:Just Dance 2 DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Remade Songs